


Under The Mistletoe

by hxhbitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxhbitch/pseuds/hxhbitch
Summary: Tsukishima thinks about what he loves and hates about Christmas and realizes his opinions on certain things might've changed over time.





	Under The Mistletoe

Tsukishima Kei would never admit it out loud, but there were actually quite the abundance of things he loved about Christmas. 

He loved the atmosphere it created all around, the lights and decorations in every room of the house and in the streets. 

He loved the smells that came out of the kitchen and listening to his mom hum some popular English Christmas song he has probably never heard of. 

He enjoyed the gift giving in front of the Christmas tree that both his mother and his older brother Akiteru, insisted on getting every year. Tsukishima might not show it, but he deeply cared about his family and being around them definitely beat being around certain classmates and teammates from school.

What he did not like, however, was the romantic connotations of it. 

They were many ridiculously cheesy traditions one could live without and Kei always thought of them as both unnecessary and annoying, but he never paid too much attention to any of it. 

Until, that is, a rather boisterous black-haired guy made a surprising appearance in his life. 

Of course he had to start dating someone who loved the things he loathed. Tsukishima was starting to think that the phrase “opposites attract” was proving to be rather untrue. 

Kei sighed as he heaved a heavy box of ornaments and other Christmas decorations downstairs from their attic. His phone going off constantly inside of his pocket that he deliberately ignored.   
Kuroo has been texting him all morning and he was tired of answering the older middle blocker’s horrid suggestions of various date-like activities. Kei however knew, that he wouldn’t be able to run away forever. 

Today was the 22nd of December and he foolishly agreed to Kuroo’s request of coming over for the holidays, since they rarely get to see each other. Kuroo was attending a university in Tokyo, while Kei was still stuck in Miyagi, in the middle of his third year at Karasuno. 

Kei sighed again when he out the heavy box down and stretched out his back. It wasn’t even noon yet and he was already ready for bed again. 

He was somewhat looking forward to his boyfriend’s arrival, but also dreading it. Why is it, that the noisiest and most annoying kinds of people always seemed to cling to his side? Excluding Yamaguchi, of course. 

“Kei? Did you get the boy down?” His mother asked from the foyer of their house, clad in all kinds of winter gear, ready to head outside with Akiteru for some last minute Christmas shopping. 

“Yes.” He responded, almost in a perfect deadpan. 

“You can start decorating the tree then, your brother and I will be leaving soon.” 

“Got it.” Kei was pretty sure this would be the first year he decorated the tree on his own. It’s not like he was the one who wanted it in their living room in the first place, but it’s not like he really minded it either. As previously mentioned, Kei didn’t actually mind the decorations. 

What he did mind though, above all else, were unannounced guests. 

The doorbell rung and Kei wondered if his mom and brother might’ve forgotten something, but he never actually heard them leave, which is why he didn’t bother to move from his place and sure enough, he heard the door open shortly afterwards. 

He bend down to get the tinsel out of the box at his feet when his mother’s voice called him once again “Kei, there’s someone at the door for you!”.

Kei’s eyebrows scrunched up to meet in the middle of his forehead as he briefly wondered who the person was that demanded his attention at 10 in the morning on a Saturday. It couldn’t be Yamaguchi, he’d never show up uninvited. It couldn’t be Kuroo either, since he wasn’t supposed to be here until tomorrow, but all of his questions were answered when he arrived at the door and his slight frown turned into a full-on scowl. 

“Look! It’s Tetsurou-kun.” And it was. Kuroo was standing in his front door, hair as crazy as ever, but covered by a thin layer of snow. He also looked absolutely ridiculous in his heavy winter coat. 

“Aw, Tsukki, why don’t you ever call me that?” Were the first words out of the former captain’s mouth and Kei almost blushed if the rational side of his brain didn’t realize how absolutely absurd that would be. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked. They weren’t expecting him for another day. 

“Is that how you greet me, Tsukki? After I come all the way out here, bearing gifts no less!” He was already regretting everything: agreeing to Kuroo’s pestering and letting him stay at his house, kissing him that first time after Kuroo visited to watch their team play almost a year ago, joining the volleyball club and being born in general. 

“I thought you were coming tomorrow.” He growled in response and his mother ushered the older boy inside, closing the door behind him. Kei then saw the suitcase at his feet and swallowed thickly. I also thought you were only staying for two days, he thought. He either packed for a month or brought gifts for the whole family, cousins, aunts and uncles included. 

“Well, if a certain someone would look at his phone from time to time, you’d know I’d be coming.”   
Kuroo was taking off his jacket and stepping out of his boots while Kei still just stood there. 

“I hope I’m not intruding?” Kuroo turned to Kei’s mother then, putting on his most charming grin while his mom giggled slightly and waved him off with a gloved hand. 

“Nonsense! Of course you can stay another night. However long you want, we’d be glad to have you.” 

Kei was already getting nauseous and he hasn’t even had breakfast yet. Was he going to play the model-boyfriend the whole time he was visiting? Kei wanted to snort. 

“Anyways boys, I have to leave and meet Akiteru at the supermarket. You can leave your luggage in the foyer for now, Tetsurou-kun. And why don’t you help Kei decorate the tree while we’re gone?” His mother’s smile was way too warm and inviting for his liking. Kuroo was nothing short of annoying; most of them time at least.

“Sure, I’d love to.” Kuroo answered with a smirk and after Kei’s mother said their goodbyes, she left, leaving the two alone. This was definitely now how he envisioned his day when he woke up this morning. 

“Let’s decorate the tree then.” Kei was already turning around, making his way toward the living room when a way too cold hand, with long and sturdy fngers grabbed his wrist and held him back. He turned around to stare blankly at his boyfriend. 

“Is that all I get?” Kuroo was still smiling and gently tugged Kei toward his own body, shortening the distance between them greatly. 

“What were you expecting? You were the one who showed up unannounced.” Kei tried to sound annoyed but he wasn’t sure if his voice was delivering it. Or maybe Kuroo was just ignoring it. 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t read my text messages.” The dark haired boy shrugged casually before bringing their lips together in a gentle and short kiss. Kei didn’t even have enough time to close his eyes for it. 

Kuroo’s eyes stared to shine then, as he moved away and let Kei lead him to the living room. 

“The ornaments are in that box over there.” Kei pointed at the medium sized and quite frankly, only box that was sitting on the living room carpet, practically overflowing with Christmas stuff. 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Kei rolled his eyes and got to work. He bend down again to grab something out of the box and straightened up again to put it on the tree when he noticed Kuroo staring. 

“What?” Kei asked, trying to repress his blush. 

“Am I not allowed to look at my boyfriend anymore?” Kuroo tried to pout but his smirk almost immediately came back onto his face. 

Kei huffed and went back to decorating the tree in silence. He definitely wasn’t ready to have Kuroo inside his house. He was totally unprepared and that is exactly why he hated surprise visits, or any kind of surprise for that matter. He decided to return the favor and stare at Kuroo out of the corner of his eye. 

He wasn’t exactly admiring him, he swears he wasn’t, just observing him. He was wearing a dark blue sweater and black jeans that stretched nicely over his thighs. His hair was almost rid of all the snow from outside but he could still see some white specks here and there and it was weirdly cute. His eyes were wide, scanning the content y of the box and his eyebrows relaxed, indicating no specific emotion whatsoever. Kuroo’s nose, he noticed, was slightly red from the cold outside, so were his ears. His eyes lowered to his lips, focusing on his lower one, and imaging how it felt back at the door, when Kuroo pressed it against his own. 

He stopped. They were alone. This is not what he wanted to think about. Having him over while his family is present is one thing, but being alone with him is a whole other level. The embarrassment he feels from having Kuroo in his family’s presence is certainly not a feeling he enjoys, but them alone gives him even more to be anxious about. 

While Kei was glad to spend some time with the older college student, he was also weirdly nervous about it. Kuroo always made him feel so vulnerable but strong at the same time. It was a feeling he didn’t like but was also addicted to. 

“Aha!” Kuroo suddenly exclaimed and Kei was ripped out of his weird haze, realizing he’s been standing next to the tree, ornament in had but not moving a single muscle to attach it. He was relived Kuroo didn’t notice. He would’ve called him a hypocrite for sure. 

“What?” Kei asked, only mildly interested in Kuroo’s find. 

Kuroo puled something out of the box and held it up in the air, right in front of Kei’s nose. He had to cross his eyes to see it properly, but he recognized it immediately. 

“You gotta be kidding me.” 

“You know the rules.” Kuroo held the mistletoe above both of their heads and Kei suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. 

“I’m not doing that.” This is what he hated about Christmas. 

“Come on, Tsukki, don’t be like that. I know you want to.”

“As if.” He really hated it. 

“Why are you being so mean to me? Where’s all of your Christmas spirit? Huh, Kei?” Kuroo was still dangling the mistletoe above their heads and Kei really, really hated it. 

“Don’t say my name so casually.” 

“Why not? We’re dating after all.” Kei rolls his eyes this time. “And I know you like it when I say it.” 

“I do not.” Kei argued. 

“Yes you do. Your face is all red.” Kei’s hand flies up to touch his cheek but doesn’t feel any warmth radiating off of it and then hears Kuroo let out a short laugh. 

“You’re the worst” 

“That’s not what you said last time we saw each other.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow. 

“Pretty sure I did.” 

“I don’t recall.” Kuroo slowly moved closer. Kei didn’t budge. 

“I’m certain of it,” Kuroo lowered his arm and placed his free one on Kei’s waist. 

“You didn’t mean it though.” Kuroo’s voice was suddenly so much lower and when did his face get so close? 

“How do you know?” Kei’s voice matched Kuroo’s. 

“I know you pretty well, Tsukki.” Their chests were pressing against each other now and Kei’s heart beat picked up. Or maybe it was Kuroo’s he was feeling against his rib cage? He wasn’t so sure. Kuroo’s presence around him was making his mind slow down, and while blond was taller than the other, it still felt like Kuroo was looming over him, invading all of his personal space. 

The atmosphere had changed, but all Kei expected was another short peck, just like at the door. When their lips connected though, he knew this one would be longer. 

He savored the feeling of Kuroo’s lips against his, fitting them together perfectly, like an experienced couple would. Tasting the inside tentatively, not even realizing that he was bringing his arms around the others neck, leaning even more into him. 

It was a chaste kiss, longing, full of meaning and Kei was gone; fully immersed by the feeling. Kuroo squeezed his waist and deepened the kiss even more, it was going beyond sweet now, and Kei knew he’d had to come up for air at some point, but at the moment, he enjoyed drowning in Kuroo’s scent. His glasses scooted down his nose, but he had no mind to fix them. 

This is how Kuroo knew. Kei might not be good with words when it counted, but his actions always seemed to speak louder than them anyways, and Kuroo never seemed to mind.

They slowly parted, both of them panting just a bit. 

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Kuroo’s massive grin didn’t allow him to smirk. 

Kei adjusts his glasses on his face. His face was definitely flaming now. 

“You’re cute when you’re all red.” 

“Shut up.” Kei mumbled and cleared his throat when he realized how hoarse he sounded. His arms were still wound tightly around Kuroo’s neck. 

“You blend in nicely with the decorations.” 

“I said shut up.”

“Shutting up.” Kei had to hold in a chuckle. What an idiot he fell for. 

Kei kissed him again. Kuroo wasn’t at all surprised. Decorations had to wait for now. 

 

Maybe he wasn’t regretting it after all; Being born, joining the team, and all that. And definitely not kissing Kuroo all those months ago. 

But that, too, like his love for Christmas, was something Kei would keep to himself. 

At least for now.


End file.
